A mobile communication device (e.g., a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device, etc) may display a map showing the location of a user of the mobile communication device in order to aid the user with navigation (e.g., when walking or driving around an unknown location). Many navigation applications enable the mobile communication device user to input information, such as a starting point, a destination point, how a path between the starting and destination points should be calculated (e.g., shortest distance, shortest time, most use of highways, etc.), etc. The navigation applications utilize this information to calculate a path for the mobile communication device user.
However, such navigation applications do not enable the user to customize the calculated path. For example, such navigation applications do not permit the user to input intermediate points (e.g., locations to travel past between the starting and destination points) and/or additional path information (e.g., utilize certain streets, highways, etc. between the starting and destination points). Furthermore, if the user intentionally attempts to stray from the calculated path, the navigation applications recalculate the path and provide further instructions on how to return to the calculated path.